Betrayal and Revelations
by lauralee16
Summary: One shot! Read to find out Bella's reaction when she spots Edward in a... compromising position ;   first story published btw, be nice!  But most of all enjoy!


"What do I do now?" These were the only words going through my head as I wandered around my new apartment. But before I ponder over a possible solution maybe I should update you on the problem first.

It was a cold afternoon in November, people wore layers upon layers of clothing for warmth, there were even some couples leisurely strolling in the night not minding the blistering cold but finding warmth in their significant others. As I looked upon this marvelous sight, I couldn't contain a smile of my own knowing that in a few minutes I'd be able to hold the one I love dearly in my arms. I immediately found that extra skip in my walking and quickened my steps, suddenly more eager than ever to reach my apartment to find the love of my life waiting for me…like he always does. Gah! I was so lucky!

As I approached the door to my apartment I fumbled with my keys desperately wishing time could fast forward to the part where I get to gaze upon the face I adore so much. A giggle escaped my mouth as I felt the Oh so familiar butterflies swell into my stomach, and that giddy feeling I have grown accustomed to for the past five months.

I stepped into my apartment, the feelings in me ready to explode, I shouted, "Edward! I'm home!"

I heard some hurried noises coming from the living room; a grin broke out onto my face as thoughts raced through my mind. A surprise maybe? For me?

Then the sight before me shocked me to my core, I was fixated in my position, trying to make sense of the horrid scene before me… There, on the couch of MY living room was MY boyfriend and MY best friend Alice in a tangle of arms and legs with shocked expressions on their faces. My mouth opened and closed, my brain had no words to send out to even begin to address the situation before me.

As I looked upon Edward I saw the regret in his eyes through the tears in mine. My mouth finally decided to provide words and the first of them were, "Get Out! Both of you! Now!"

Edward jumped towards me, a waterfall of excuses pouring out of his mouth. I couldn't process anything in that moment however. The feeling of betrayal burned me deep inside… I was still waiting for me to wake up, for me to realize that this was some prank or some God-awful dream of mine. But yet I still saw Alice's and Edward's mouth moving furiously together, but still not comprehending what they were saying.

So I did the next best thing, I ran. Away from my apartment, my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend, my ex-best friend and all the lies associated with my life. I ran until I was in the middle of town feeling the cold wind nip at my face with my nose running and tears streaming down my face.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, wandering aimlessly through the town but eventually the moon came out, the streets began to seem empty with people hurrying to get home. I decided it was safe enough for me to return. When I did I found an empty apartment and breathed a sigh of relief because the last thing I wanted was to see the faces of the people who betrayed me so badly that I saw no possible way to forgiveness. I flopped unto my bed and cried some more, until my tears ducts screamed in protest and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up and I felt empty, empty of all emotion and any other feeling, I walked mechanically to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. After I ate, I walked into my bedroom and packed; I packed all my things and walked out of the door. Leaving behind all the bullshit I had to deal with, leaving behind my job, and all the problems associated with my past life.

This brings me back to my position at present, still wondering what to do. Then with all the determination I could possibly muster I decided I will adapt, I will change, I will start a new life and never look back at all the pain or betrayal.

I am Bella Swan and I deserve…better.


End file.
